


Possession

by Tsuchiaki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuchiaki/pseuds/Tsuchiaki
Summary: Set before Riku was taken by the darkness. Sora has a streak of masochism that only Riku can satisfy.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Even darkness has a shadow and that shadow has a shadow and forever on it will be a constant cycle of desperation for the light.

"Sora."

The lithe body flinched at the voice that called out his name. It was the natural reaction he had come to have because when that voice called for him, it was the beginning of a bad, happy ending.

"Riku." Sora responded as he turned to the silverette.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" He asked.

Sora glanced at the blue sea for only a moment before he turned his gaze back to Riku. "I was just looking out beyond this sea we're going to travel. Isn't it exciting..Riku?"

Riku was silent as he stared at Sora who didn't really seem to be looking at him. He took a step forward and found pleasure as Sora tensed even more. Sora unconsciously took a step back as Riku advanced on him and his back hit the warped palm tree trunk.

He stared up at Riku who leaned over him and tried to smile. Riku sneered and grabbed a handful of Sora's silky hair and pulled his head back. Sora cried out and Riku leaned closer, his lips pressed against a soft cheek.

"Sora, it's amazing, the way your hair is so soft and yet it just defies the way of gravity." He pulled harder and traced his lips down Sora's neck. "Have you been loyal to me, Sora?"

"Yes, yes, Riku I promise. There's no one but you." Sora choked out. "There's no one."

Riku hummed and released Sora's hair. "Tidus has been watching you, did you know? How have you tempted him?"

"I didn't Riku, I didn't. It's just-"

"What? Tell me Sora, it's okay." Sora flinched again as Riku's hand stroked his cheek.

"He saw them. The marks." Sora blushed.

"Oh? How?" Riku asked calmly.

"We went swimming that's all! He asked me but I didn't say anything. Believe me." Sora pleaded.

"Oh Sora." Riku pulled the brunette into an embrace. "I believe you." Riku's hand traveled down to Sora's pants and circled the awakening erection. "What about here? Did he see these I left here?"

"No never," Sora laid kisses along Riku's jawline as appeasement. "No one but you."

"Good boy. You'll come see me tonight won't you Sora?" Riku kissed Sora lightly on his eyes, cheeks, lips, and nose.

"I'll come. I will." Sora went silent for a moment, "but school?"

"You're smart Sora," Riku stole another kiss, "you can tell your mom something, can't you?"

Sora nodded as Riku walked away. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

"Ah! Riku! Wait, your mom is- ah!" Riku smirked as he pushed in deeper to Sora.

"I guess you better keep your voice down then." Riku thrusted hard and Sora bit his hand to stay quiet.

"You tightened around me, Sora. You wanna be caught that bad?"

"No! I-I'm coming!" Sora gasped out and Riku caught his moans in a kiss. "Riku! Ah, Riku, no more, Riku!"

"No more?" Riku chuckled but continued to ram into his little lover at a fast pace. "I haven't even come yet, you're already done?"

"Mnn, Riku please..." Sora begged. Tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks as the stimulation turned his brain to mush. "No, not there..!"

Riku gripped Sora's erection and the brunette nearly screamed. Riku smirked as Sora turned his head into the pillow and took gasping breaths. "Tell me why I should let you come."

Sora muttered and cried incoherently as his head turned from side to side. "Riku! Ah, ah! Riku, Riku, I love you, Riku, I'll do anything! Ahh!"

Riku shivered as his own release hit him and he let Sora go at the same time. The brunette squeezed so hard on his dick he had to hold back his own grunt.

Riku sighed and looked at Sora who had passed out beneath him. He felt delighted that he could give such pleasure to his beloved. He pulled out and Sora shivered unconsciously which gave him more pleasure.

His mom had gone to sleep finally and he cleaned them both up with a washcloth before falling asleep himself.

* * *

 "Sora!" Sora jerked as his head slid off his hand.

"Present!"

"We've already called roll. Please stay awake in my class."

"Sorry.." Sora pouted at the giggles that spread around the room.

He would give Riku an earful at lunch.

"It's all your fault Riku!" Sora ranted when lunch came around. "I was so embarrassed."

Riku smirked at Sora as he paced on the roof and fussed. He really did like this side of Sora but he liked the obedient Sora who didn't defy him. He felt it was only right to let Sora keep his rebellious side and speak the way he wanted with him. Sora was so caring, even when he did cruel things to monopolize, Sora would move on. Sora didn't forget, he was trained like a loyal dog but the moment that loyalty was threatened and Riku became possessive and cruel and Sora would become docile just for him.

Riku pulled Sora by the hand and into his lap. "Would you like to try something Sora? It might help you stay awake. It's the least I can do since it's my fault you're tired."

"Really Riku?" Sora questioned. He should have known not to trust to beautiful, caring smile on that beautiful, caring face.

Sora shivered as he shifted accidentally causing the vibe to shift too. "Stupid Riku!" He grumbled as he tried to focus on the lesson. He wiped his teary eyes as he sat stiff as a board so he wouldn't come in his pants. He would have to endure it because Riku would be mad if he took it out and he wanted the ice cream he was promised if he could keep it in until the end of school. He watched the clock tick slowly as he took slow, deep breaths. "Just three more classes, just three more classes." He chanted to himself.

Riku waited for him on the pathway home and smirked as Sora wobbled to him slowly, his bag cleverly in front of his crotch. "My house or yours?" Riku asked.

"Here, there, I don't care. Just somewhere please, I want you now." Sora warbled as his knees trembled.

Riku smirked as he pulled out the remote that controlled the vibrations. "Okay then."

"Sora! Riku!" Riku paused at Kairi's voice and had a change of heart as he turned the settings to high. He caught Sora as his knees buckled and looked to Kairi who had frowned upon reaching them.

"Sora?" He reached for him but he slapped her hand away. She flinched and Riku held back a smirk.

"S-sorry Kairi," Sora shuddered and tried to stand up straight but Riku had no mercy on him with the vibrations, "I'm not feeling too good right now."

"Do you need help?" She questioned worriedly.

"No no, I have Riku. Just go on ahead." Sora smiled as the sweat slid down his face. She stared a little longer and took in how he clung to Riku like a lifeline.

"If you say so. You better make sure he gets home Riku!" She pointed.

"Yeah."

Once she was out of sight, Sora pulled Riku behind a tree out of sight from the school. "Please Riku, now!"

"Here?" Riku questioned as his belt was undone.

"Yes." Sora pulled Riku into a kiss as his own pants and underwear fell to the ground and Riku shivered as he felt Sora's erection pressed against the fabric of his shirt.

"You came," Riku breathed as he pulled out the vibrating egg.

"Twice." Sora replied as Riku pushed him against the tree. "If I get ants in my ass, I'll kill you."

Riku shrugged as he thrusted into Sora, "you picked the tree."

* * *

Since it was the weekend, Sora stayed over with Riku again. He really did love the overbearing, possessive jerk but he was also worried about the future they would have. Riku didn't usually hurt him and he didn't usually mind but it was the people he interacted with that he was worried about. He was a real masochist and maybe that's the real reason he did the things he did just so that Riku would become jealous. He turned over and Riku's arms tightened around him.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, always."

He smiled as Riku drifted off again. He surely did enjoy the possessiveness but only to a certain extent because he was most positive that if he ever broke those boundaries Riku would try and take everything from him. He wondered what kind of wonders the future would hold as they traveled across that blue sea that kept them prisoners.

"Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"If I abandoned you with no intention of coming back, would you try and stop me?"

"...If you tried, I would kill you."

"What if you abandoned me?"

He didn't receive an answer.


End file.
